Words
by Nothingatall11
Summary: Its never wise to enter a bet with Harvey. Harvey/Mike. Warnings for tie - abuse. Oneshot.


**So I wrote a Suits Fic. I mean how could I resist? the show is awesome 3 (haven seen all of it yet though, no spoilers please!)**

**Anyway here's a oneshot about age.**

**No warnings really.**

**Big thanks to Julia for Beta-reading! Any faults left are mine.  
><strong>

**Suits is of course not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Seriously? You're pulling the <em>age <em>cardon me?"

"Harvey, from where I'm sitting, you're practically ancient. Besides people are mocking me for my age all the time. Figured it's your turn." Harvey's office is its usual grey, the afternoon light only making it seem even more cold, harsh and disgustingly modern. Every single surface is reflective and neatly polished to the point of perfectionism, and the whole thing is doing nothing for Mike's tired eyes. He's fighting with Harvey again. Or as Harvey likes to call it, "sharing constructive criticism". Either way, there are insults and/or slightly hurt feelings and that sounds close enough to fighting to Mike. Today's topic is "getting on a female clients good side".

"I'm not sure where you were this morning, Mike, but from where I stood Miss Greenstone was quite charmed by my… negotiation skills" The self-satisfied way he straightens his neck while speaking is sickening. No one ever accused Harvey Specter of poor self-confidence.  
>"Ahah-hah oh you are so full of it." Mike retorts with a laugh "Yes she may have been smiling every now and then when you were being particularly well-spoken, but I have three words for you, Harvey. Respect. Your. Elders. The woman is barely older than me, she was just being polite" Harvey walks round his desk to face Mike, a sure sign that he is rising to the challenge.<br>"So you're telling me" he starts, tapping his finger on the desk to emphasize his words, "that there was no sexual tension in the looks she gave me."  
>"None whatsoever" Mike answers, his face shaping its usual stubborn smile. Harvey shakes his head and laughs, making his way over to the window to stare down at the New York traffic.<br>"And why would she? I bet no one her age would ever see you as anything more than a kind old uncle"  
>"Mike," Is all he says, but there is a harsh tone to his voice this time and Mike takes an involuntary step back.<br>"Hit a nerve, did I?" He tries to keep up his challenging tone but the look in Harvey's eyes as he turns around to face Mike again is pretty terrifying.  
>"You think you're so cool don't you." Harvey says in a low voice and Mike smiles nervously as he backs into one of the padded armchairs. It rattles and Mike's eyes shift with the same velocity. "You and your frat-boy attitude, your modern slang and your <em>stupid, wrinkled, SUITS." <em>He pokes Mike, hard, and Mike tries very much not to yelp. "Did I not tell you to treat them carefully? They are tailored suits, Mike. And tailored suits you treat with care, with _reverence _if you will. And this" he grabs Mike's tie, "Is too thin!" Mike finds himself bent so far back against the chair that one more centimeter and he'll probably topple over the thing. Now wouldn't that be embarrassing. Speaking of embarrassing - Why on earth is his face feeling so warm?  
>"But I-" Mike starts, but a sharp tug on his tie stops his airflow efficiently. "Glrk-"He manages.<br>"Did I say I was done? No. You know what annoys me the most?" Mike manages to shake his head, still half-strangled by his tie.  
>"Your hair. Your stupid, messy, <em>mousy <em>hair." To emphasize he runs his other hand not very carefully through Mike's hair, before grabbing hold of his neck hair and fucking _pulls. _There is no way he can contain that yelp, and he finds himself so close to falling over that the only thing keeping him upright is Harvey's grab on his tie.  
>"Um-Harvey?" He tries, but the infuriating man simply laughs and releases the tie from his grip.<br>Crawling his way out of the chair is all but graceful, limbs and shoes all over the place, and when he finally gets to his feet Harvey is already by the door.

"You owe me." He says with his trademark curled smile, before he leaves the office.

Mike realizes that he just might need a minute before returning to his cubicle.

After more than a few minutes, as he passes Donna on his way out, she smiles too knowingly for his comfort.

"Stupid Intercom" He mutters, but not quietly enough.

"Also glass walls!" Donna yells from her desk, causing several of the paralegals to give him strange looks. Mike swears and says some not so flattering words about a certain lawyer and his redhead secretary.

"Love you too, Mikey!"


End file.
